Breaking The Ice: A Misao and Aoshi Ficcie
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Misao is having a hard time getting Aoshi to notice her and she runs off to see kaoru to get some help.... and she gets a little too much help... R&R!


A/N: Aha!! finally a misao and aoshi ficcie!! i am sooo happy!!! okie, i no momiji is waitin' for my nice and long misao and aoshi ficcie, but i just haven't time 2 start it!! so i is hopin' that this will hold her off for a while..... i mean i still want to post the one in kenshin's pov where he argues w/ da battousai all the time.... 1 parting note: REVIEW!!!!!!! ok, that's all.

Breaking The Ice: A Misao And Aoshi Ficcie

"Misao-chan, settle down!" Kaoru told her.

"But Aoshi-Sama's been avoiding me! I don't think he even likes me anymore!!" she wailed.

"There, there, Misao-chan. It's okay, we'll find a way to break his ice," she assured the younger girl.

"Honto?"

"Honto," Kaoru promised, hugging her.

"Ne, Misao-chan, can you get off? I don't want anyone to walk out and see you on my lap," Kaoru asked, looking at her uneasily.

"Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin called, coming down the hallway to see Misao on Kaoru's lap, "Ororororo!!!!"

"Oops! Sorry Kaoru-chan, I feel loads better now, maybe I can stay over tonight?" Misao said, hastily getting up.

"Oh!! Kenshin! It's not what you think!! She's just upset over Aoshi-san," Kaoru tried to amend.

"Sessha sees," he told her, getting up.

"Sure Misao-chan, you can share a room with me," Kaoru answered her.

"Oro....."

"Battousai?"

"Oh, Aoshi!!" Kenshin greeted. Misao hid behind Kaoru as he approached.

"Hello, I need a place to stay, just passing through looking for-" he stopped as he saw Misao's tiny frame behind Kaoru, "Misao."

"Hiya Aoshi-Sama," she said, her voice lacking it's usual viberance.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell anyone? Okina sent me out to find you when I had better things to do than look for a girl," he chided her. Misao hid further behind Kaoru, burying her face in Kaoru's hair. She felt Misao's hot tears against her back and turned to Aoshi.

"Really!! Maybe she wanted a vacation away from you and all you inconsideration!! You don't have to be so cold and rude all the time!!" Kaoru yelled at him.

"Kaoru-dono...." Kenshin warned.

"Come on Misao-chan, I'll set up a futon for you and you can take a nap, you must be tired," Kaoru ignored both Kenshin and Aoshi.

"I....." Misao started, holding her stomach, "I....... feel sick," she said before rushing off to the toilet.

"Oh Misao-chan!!!" Kaoru cried, chasing after her.

"I think I'll go to bed," Misao said a little shakily.

"Happy now?!" Kaoru snapped at Aoshi before leaving.

"I didn't mean......." he started.

"Give it up Aoshi, they won't listen, and Kaoru won't ever forgive you for what you just did," Kenshin told him.

"Battousai, you just said your woman's name without an honorific, is there anything going on?" he asked, mildly surprised. Well as surprised as Shinomori Aoshi gets.

"ORO?! Iya, sessha was just, that is to say sessha....." he started.

"Hey Kenshin!!" Yahiko called down the hall.

"Hai Yahiko?"

"Megumi and Sano are here," he told him.

"Arigatou, Megumi-dono, Sano we're in here," Kenshin said.

"Where's the girl?" Megumi demanded.

"Huh?"

"Kaoru," she clarified.

"Oh, she's with Misao in her room-" Yahiko barely got out, only to be knocked out of her way as she bolted towards the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked, looking in the direction she'd taken off. Sano just smirked knowingly.

"What is it Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"That my friend," he started, the smile never leaving his face, "Is a secret between desperate women."

"Oh!! Megumi!! This is so perfect, how much did you bring?" Kaoru asked, her eyes lit up.

"Enough to get one high off of it, and that is a damn good amount," she answered, a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Enough to pump both Aoshi and Kenshin?"

"Aoshi?"

"Yeah, poor Misao-chan's in a depressive state, he was being a jerk again," Kaoru told her.

"You are lucky that I love you tanuki, here, just give it to him in his drink, or tie him up and inject him," Megumi instructed, "I'll stick around to see the results though."

"Great! Let's get this started!! It's mostly for Misao-chan, so we'll put me off for a little while, okay?" Kaoru said, feeling sorry for her friend.

"Then let's search out that bad boy," Megumi said, "Ohohohohohoho!!!!"

"Up you get Misao-chan!!" Kaoru urged her.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" she asked, getting up somewhat uncertainly.

"You'll see," they both answered, "You'll like the effects, trust us."

"Okay," she reluctantly, but did agree.

"What are they up to Sano?" Yahiko wanted to know.

"Sworn to secrecy and held under tighter bonds of promise," he said, thinking of how Megumi had promised him many things to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on Sano!!" he urged.

"SANO!!! You better be keeping you mouth shut!!" Megumi smacked him.

"Itai fox!! I am!!!"

"Good, now I have to go prepare some tea for our guest," she said, walking off, Misao and Kaoru in tow.

"Okay, tea time!!" the girls emerged about ten minutes later with a tray of tea cups.

"Here ya go Aoshi-Sama!!" Misao gave Aoshi the tea, and smiled.

"Arigatou." She watched him drink it with eagarness, not wanting to wait to see the effect. A confused expression fell upon his features then was replaced by one of innocence.

"Ask him a question Misao-chan," Megumi told her.

"Aoshi-Sama, do you love me?" she asked.

"With all my heart......"

"Hey!! Aoshi!! What would you do if you had the weasel all to yourself in a room with a futon?" Sano asked.

"I would kiss her sweet lips, and then I would make-" he started.

"Aoshi-Sama!!!! Will you ask me to marry you once we get back to Kyoto?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yes....... I..... will......" he said.

"Misao-chan, it's wearing off, hurry," Megumi warned.

"Will you love me until the day I die? Have a family with me? Have children with me?" she asked hurridly.

"Yes..... to.... all.... three........" with that he fell backwards a blank look on his face.

"Yeah for Misao!!!" Kaoru cheered.

"What happened?" Aoshi demanded, as he sat up. Misao flung herself at him.

"Oh!! Aoshi-Sama, you said that you loved me and theat you would love me forever!!!" she informed him.

"I did?"

"Yes!!! And you proposed!!!! I accept!!! In the words of Himura, that I do!!!!!!" she was so happy, and she pressed her tender lips against his. Aoshi, a little shocked, took her face in his hands and brought her closer, slipping his tongue in her mouth as he did so. She moaned and things got a little too steamy, so they Kenshin-gumi just walked away, leaving the new couple alone.

"What exactly did you do to Aoshi's tea?" Kenshin asked.

"Spiked it with truth serum," Kaoru said simply.

"Ororororororo!!!!" he exclaimed, not thinking that Kaoru was capable of such an evil.

"Yep."

"Truth serum," Megumi monfirmed.

"To Aoshi?"

"It was originally for you, but we thought Misao needed it more," Kaoru said.

"Ororororororo......"

Aoshi and Misao simply kissed for a long time, before he finally moved her into Kaoru's room. There he taught her what belonging was truly about.

Owari


End file.
